Determination
by deadfall322
Summary: i am new. A combination of UBW and Heaven's Feel Shirou, he has a lot of the UBW attitude and Ideals, some Heaven's Feel inspired painful moments and has lost everyone he ever cared for. He gets an option by Zelretch to be sent to a different world entirely (Highschool DxD) to get rid of the temptation of joining Alaya. He will probably become Rias' servant still human.
1. Blade & Burning Will

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, if you just say "This sucks" without any reasoning you will be ignored...**

Going to give a warning seeing as I have never written a Fanfic i am not too good at doing the Romance stuff nor fight scenes if anyone wants to help out with this send a message.

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own Fate/Stay Night or Highschool DxD. They are owned by Type-Moon, Ichiei Ishibumi and Funimation respectively so please… back off ya wankers! haha**

By the way I made this version of the Aria

Prologue: "Blade"

**My body is built of blades…**

Shirou Emiya always fought for what he believed was right. Fighting to save everyone he can, even through the darkest hours.

**Heart ablaze with a will of iron...**

No matter how many times he failed, no matter how often he would break, he always came back, reforged. Tempering his strength and will. Always getting stronger yet always failing to save those he cares for.

**Never allowing myself to give in…**

Though he feels more and more pain after every failure, he never quits. He cannot, and will not, turn from his path. He will never become as Archer had...

**Though Hope has withered…**

He has lost all hope. Nevertheless he forges on, never allowing himself to stop. Knowing that it is impossible, he continues to strive for the salvation of others.

**I will walk this path…**

Even through his sacrifices, even with the pain, he refuses to give up on himself and his dream. Determined to see his actions one day bear fruit, he continues to help everyone he can reach out to.

**Even as i shoulder the pain of my failures, I will never stop chasing…**

After all… with enough determination and will one can do anything…

**Shatter my pained fate, Unlimited Blade Works!**

Chapter 1: Burning Will

Shirou is a 20 year old Japanese man with red-orange hair with white streaks, eyes a mixture of amber and steel grey. He has a near perfect gait showing the multitudes of combat experience. Wearing the same clothes as Archer during the Grail War. Say what you will about his attitude his armor and weapons were fantastic.

Walking through the hallways of the "Clock Tower" he begins to remember all his failures in life...Ilya with her eyes cut out, dead with her heart torn out… Rin Tohsaka killed by Sakura Matou… Saber fighting and dying to protect Shirou from Sakura but unwilling to kill her... Sakura making Shirou kill her… His tracing Excalibur to destroy the Holy Grail only for the Grail to unleash a hellfire destroying everything yet saving Shirou, knowing it would break him to go through the events of ten years ago all over again… While these events broke Shirou, he reforged himself and vowed to never let that happen again. Also even if it does happen he simply vowed to get stronger until he can save people. However, these events have still left a scar that will never disappear from his heart. By the time he snaps out of his reverie he had been standing directly outside where he was told to meet Zelretch for about 10 minutes.

Zelretch is seemingly an old man without too many years left, yet despite his looks he is actually in extremely good condition. In fact he is known as a Dead Apostle Ancestor, or in extremely simplified terms a Vampire. He is also a massive troll, which is not good for anybody since his idea of 'fun' is to send someone to a parallel world of his choice using the Second True Magic known as the "Kaleidoscope" and watch chaos unfold around that person.

"Is there anything I can help you with... Zelretch?" Asked Shirou in monotone. His response was a fake hurt expression and the words, "Do you not like me Shirou? I thought what we had was special…" Sighing Shirou states"one; I am not gay nor bisexual. Two; it's not that I hate you I just don't want to be a Kaleidoscope guinea pig"... Zelretch grumbles "Fine take all the fun away…" Shirou grinds out "Zelretch…" Relenting, he says "I have a way to keep you out of Alaya's grasp for good, therefore no more temptations from her… or is it a he? I mean Alaya is the collection of human will… Do you think Alaya would classify as-" Shirou finally cuts him off, "Focus!" Zelretch mutters "You're almost no fun at this point you know that?" Shirou thinks 'Let it go Shirou. Let. It. Go.'

Speaking up Shirou asks "This way to keep me from Alaya what do i need to do?" Zelretch let's loose a goofy grin and says in a jubilant tone, "Why, go to a world I recently found. Now i know what you are thinking, 'Alay isn't confined to one world'. While technically true, this world is a completely separate reality not even parallel. From what I have Gathered in this world the 'Age of the Gods' never ended, therefore no Alaya." Shirou just stares with wide unblinking eyes and asks "Does anyone need help there?" Zelretch rolls his eyes and says, "No, Shirou because that would go against human nature…" Shirou grits out "i'll go… You sarcastic smart-ass"... Zelretch says "Look who's talking!" then cast the spell to send Shirou to this other world.


	2. Far From the Craziest Thing

AN: Okay something i feel i should address is look for subtle hints in the phrasing of certain things such as something in the summary... I don't plan to just tell everyone straight up what i am going to do but I will certainly put little hints once in a while that seem to be phrased a little weird. And yes I made the aria from the prologue. I will have to ask for a little patience due to me not knowing too much of Highschool DxD and i have never actually seen the Heaven's Feel route of Fate/Stay Night. I will be looking things up as i go if I do not understand them. Shirou will be a bit different it is my take on how I think Shirou would react with the will to keep moving no matter the pain. Now for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fate/StayNight or Highschool DxD Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon whereas Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Funimation.

Chapter 2: Far From the Craziest Thing...

As Shirou appeared out of the disorienting swirl of color, he realizes he was falling. Looking down he sees it's a high enough fall to break normal peoples legs, but with careful application of Reinforcement… There was just a bit of a thud with a small dust cloud no injury. Getting up and dusting himself off a little he mutters "Damn it Zelretch… okay so where am I..?" as soon as he looks up he just deadpans, because right in front of him is Kuoh Academy. "That answers that question… First things first I need a job for income, I should have enough Yen to rent an apartment while I look for a job." Walking for a while he comes across a Bounded Field meant to make people avoid the area, 'The only reason I noticed is because of my ability to smell magic, if it weren't for that I would have missed it entirely…' Rushing to find out what's happening and make sure everything is okay, he sees a brown haired boy in shock with a, human with wings? "No time to lose" "Trace, On" running between them just in time to destroy a light spear with Kanshou. "Wh-who-?" stammers the brown haired high school student before Shirou cuts him off "No time. Run!" "B-but Yuuma-" "Just tried to kill you run!"Shirou yells cutting him off yet again. 'Yuuma' starts yelling "What are those swords, who are you, and how did you block my light spear!?" Shirou responds with a silent glare… "No… you are a lowly human! You must have just gotten lucky!" After Shirou drops more into his stance with Kanshou and Bakuya, 'Yuuma' begins mocking "That is your stance? It's so full of holes! Hehehahaha! Tell you what if you get on your hands and knees and beg maybe i'll let you live." Shirou retorts with, "Are you going to fight or just run your mouth…" 'Yuuma' perceives this as an insult and charges in to kill him via stab to one of his glaring holes, only for him to deflect her light spear with Kanshou and knock her unconscious with the blunt side of his blade. "You!" Shirou yells to the brown haired kid. "M-me?" Shirou rolls his eyes and just asks "Did she ever say why she wanted to kill you?" Sh-she mentioned something about 'Blame God' for giving me a-a sacred gear?" Shirou then asks "okay what is your name"? "huh..? Oh! I am Issei, Hyoudou Issei." Responds the now known Issei "How about you"? "Shirou. Emiya Shirou. Now what lead to all of this?" Issei does his best to explain "Yuuma… She… asked me out on a date just yesterday. I… was so happy someone actually seemed to care about me for me… the date was going so well. Then right at the end she said she had to ask me something… she said 'Will you die for me Issei'... I was so shocked, confused, and terri-gak!" Shirou stiffens in shock "No!" "ah too bad, 'Hero-kun' seems you failed to prevent his death. Hahaha i guess i will leave you to wallow in your misery hehehe" Shirou angrily mutters "Trace, On" Tracing Archers bow and mundane arrows, he shoots out both of her wings just before she teleports away. "No… I-I failed again damn it…" a flash appeared next to the corpse. "Who are you and why are you here?" "My name is Rias and I came to save him" Shirou in disbelief says "You're a little late, then again i keep failing everyone…" Rias looks genuinely sad "listen I can save him but well… i need to ask if you would be willing to help me…"


End file.
